Dead Eyes,Black Skyes
by cherry-SuNdae
Summary: when a 13 year old girl has to live with her father, whom she hasn't seen in 11 years what will happen and who will she meet
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Eyes, Black Skyes Intros**

by ~RedTearzzShine

Dead eyes, Black Skyes  
Chapter 1  
Introductions

Samantha (Sam) Jones: Sam is 13. She's the quiet girl, one who always listens to her friends and family if they have problems, hence the reason her name is Samantha, which means 'the one who listens, quiet, calm'. appearance wise she has tan skin, which she hates, dark brown almost black hair that has red highlights in the summer sun, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her favorite colors are red, grey, black, and white. she has two younger sisters, one just turned 9, and the other is 10 months old. Trapped into have to be a fake to her friends so they can like her, Sam's still trying to find herself, but has a vague idea. She hasn't seen her biological father since she was 2, but when she has to spend a couple years with him in LA she doesn't know what she's in for.

Winfrith(Winny) Jemstone: Winny is 13. She encounters Sam and her father at an airport with Winny's luggage for her vacation in New York. Winny has Brown Hair and Aqua eyes. Winny has an older runaway brother who was a cutter and also ran away from the mental institution his parents had him in.

Hailey Armstrong: Hailey is 13 and the adoptive daughter of Billie Joe Armstrong. She lost her parents to a fire that occurred one night when she arrived from a friends house. Her previous house was in Cincinnati. Hailey is also incredibly gifted in playing the guitar.

Isan Gareato: Isan is 14 years old and plays the bass. Not much is known about him since he got lost in a circus when he was 4 and was taken in by the ring master and his wife.

Haven(Heaven) Divine : Haven is 18 years of age and is the eldest son of the locol Church's pastor. Haven has Platinum blond hair and Black eyes, and a muscular build. Although muscular, this young man wouldn't even hurt a fly and volunteers at charities every week. Described by most girls in his high school as an angel that fell from Heaven, or Heaven itself entitles him the nickname of Heaven. He is as you may have guessed already the school's heartthrob.

Melentha (Mel) Ganger : Mel is 17 years old and has short pixie styled hair with two bobby pins forming an X on her bangs, and Dark blue eyes. Mel has also had a crush on Haven since she was 5 , and in kindergarten with him. Quiet and shy Mel was never good at meeting people, but when Sam comes into her life things start to better or for worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Eyes, Black Skyes CH1**

by ~RedTearzzShine

Dead Eyes, Black Skyes  
Chapter 1 : Screw Him! Why Don't You Just Get Some Support?

Sam's POV

"I can't believe your doing this to me!" I yelled at my mom. "Why do I have to go over there?" Ugh! This is going to be a pain! When i meant i wanted to see my bastard of a father i meant in a picture not to live with him for my whole high school life!  
"Oh come on, honey! It'll be good for the both of you! Spend some time together, bond!"  
" You know I'm an anti-social freak who hates her father, and likes music!"...Oh wait those where the good things about me... oh well.

Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book half unread  
I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough

After I finished dancing to my ring tone I checked my … Caller ID!  
Ooh lookie here! An unknown number from LA I wonder who it could be! I really need to stop getting these call from strangers, like that person from Ohio and Utah...Bertybears from Utah! But I won't be able to answer it because in 1..2..3 "Don't you dare answer that phone when I'm encouraging you to go live with your father!" fumed my mom. Which is surprising since I'm never yelled at. After she calmed down I decided to compromise with her.

Mom, Mom,Mom  
Momma,Momma,Momma  
Mommy,Mommy,Mommy

"...? Yes?"my mom answered her phone, and right when I was gonna start dancing!  
" Hey Momma? What does he work as? Where does he live? Why is he so ugly and a hobo? And last of all when am I leaving?" I started bombarding her with questions. It's what I do best-ish!" Well first of all I don't know what he works as. He lives in LA. You don't know if he is ugly or not, and he is not a hobo...I think. And you're leaving tomorrow." Oh kiss me I'm shitfaced! I'm leaving tomorrow, and to the other side of the country? I haven't even charged all my iPods so I can ignore him for at least an hour!"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

" I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you were gonna charge all your iPods so you can ignore him! Now go pack." My mom doesn't know me at all! I guess I'll tell my friend when I'm on the plane so that way they can rant the whole plane ride! Wow I think of these things quick.

Just to make packing go faster I put my iPod on my iHome and hit shuffle, Choke Me from The Used started playing

As of now I'm straight up  
And I can turn to the box for some peace  
or a box for a piece  
or a box for a smoke  
But They're all going to choke me

OK so pack the necessities band T's, skinny jeans, chargers, PJ's, CD's, movies, books, posters, band merchandise, iPod, phone, grandpa's blanket, sketchbook, song journal, colored pencils, my hate for clowns, and USB. I'm all done! Yippee!  
Grumble grumble  
Oops, I'm hungry. While I was eating and laughing at the spoiled brats on sweet sixteen my phone rang... like a lot. " Oh wow. I never knew how much people loved me that they would all call at the same time!" all ditzyness aside frightened I answered my phone and got met with yelling about why I was moving and didn't tell said person that My Chemical Romance finished recording their new album. Well my plan has now been crumbled, destroyed, and bombed." hey Jenna, so... erm what's up? I did tell you MCR finished their album you just didn't respond... BYE!" that went smoothly. For a couple hours I avoided calls from my friends and watched Sweet Sixteen and If You Really Knew Me. Oh shitcakes! It's 11 and my flights like at 6! But before that I have to choose my outfit for tomorrow. It's amazing how I choose to do these things last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Eyes, Black Skyes CH2**

by ~RedTearzzShine

Dead Eyes, Black Skyes  
Chapter 2 : 'For Want Of' Leaving!

Sam's POV

All I feel is tugging at my hair... Oh Andy...stop playing with my hair, it hurts... and I thought you were a gentle man!Ugh! Oh My Gerard! What is with the pink bunny stealing my homework, a purple bunny flying, and a blue one driving a green golf cart! Evil Burnt Cookies!

" Why? You had so much potential to become soft, chewy, and sweet cookies!Why is it always the good? WHY?" after that all I hear is a baby crying. Why is a baby crying? Once I realize who it could be my eyes shoot open as I look for Marley, my 10 month year old sister, I see my mom holding her while she cries" What happened to her?" I'm very concerned since Tory, my 9 year old sister, is still probably sleeping and won't make her stop crying.  
"You happened. She was trying to wake you up by pulling your hair. The you yell something about cookies and then she cries. " slowly and sheepishly I scratch my head and smile like a psycho who just bought a new chainsaw and plans on using it on the cashier.  
"Oh." Wait did she say Marley was playing with my hair?. Damn she always has to crush my hopes and dreams,literally.  
But once I realized I was leaving my happiness was revived. Oh no not because I wanted to see him because I hadn't seen him in 11 years but because there might be cute boys on the plane. "Hey mom, I'm going on the plane by myself right?"(Narrator: cue hopeful music! I said cue hopeful music! UGH! Nevermind!) " No! Don't be silly!(Narrator: cue sad music. Oh forget it! I Quit!) I'm going to leave the girls with your grandma and dad and go with you." Oh yea I forgot to mention I have a step-dad who I love with all my life, I've known him since I was 3. Does she plan on crushing my dreams or what! DingDong. Hehe I love the way dingdong sounds so wrong."MAMAAAAAAAA!" coming after the voice was a blur of pink and baby blue aka Tory. I've always wanted a little brother but I never got one.  
"Hey mom don't we have to get going?" I told my mother in a matter-of-fact voice." What? Oh right! Are you that eager to see your father? I knew my persuading would work!" " No mom I just want to leave so I can see famous people. Lets go!" after grabbing our sammiches and bidding goodbye. we drive to the airport. Just to be ironic I get my iPod and play Emotionless by Good Charlotte, even though some people don't like them anymore I'll always like them

Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you  
That I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you Feel  
And How we fell apart  
How this fell apart

Directly after those lines did I fall asleep, and I dreamed of Andy playing with my hair...again. Except this time he was being nice to me.

*Weird Sponge bob Voice *  
6 hours Latah!

We landed 2 hours ago and he still hasn't arrived. Oi I think that's him! No what it's just a hobo. Why is another hobo come towards me! Oh My Gerard I'm gonna get Hobo banged I'm too young, and I don't wanna get raped by hobos, I'd rather get raped by a hot emo dude by "accident"! "Dude" my mom said … I think she forgot his name. "Erica" ew he has a freaky voice. Then he looked at me and I got goosebumps but you can''t see them under my long sleeve v-neck and black tank top under. I think he knew though because he gave me this weird stare that said ' I want to kill you'. "let's go get your luggage, yea?" No! I don't wanna stay with a hobo! You can't make me! If only I were actually saying these things and not thinking them!


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Eyes, Black Skyes CH3

by ~RedTearzzShine

Dead Eyes, Black Skyes  
Chapter 3: Fer Sure it's my suitcase, Can't hit me!

Sam's POV

The both of us, him and I, looked for my luggage for 20 minutes until we found it with some preppy looking chick. I should know it's my luggage because it's white with all my favorite bands' name on it. " Hey chick! What you doing with my stuff?" She, let's call her luggage-chick, looked startled when I yelled at her. Well duh I yelled at you if I said it you wouldn't be able to hear me. Luggage-chick looked confused when we approached her and said" This isn't your luggage it's mine it has all my stuff in it. See?" Then she had the nerve to open the little compartment where I put my Cds and saw a We Stitch These Wounds Cd from the Black Veil Brides. And she took it out right where Andy's face is! Only I'm allowed to touch that part! A mixture of emotions went through her face first confusion, embarrassment, humiliation, shame, then sheepishness. "Sorry but I would've sworn that was mine, I have a bunch of these names on my suitcase as well. So... you like Black Veil Brides?" I just stood there glaring at her, then deciding she wasn't preppy and deeming her worthy of my name Sam Sixx/Way/Allman/Vengeance/Ingle/Burns/Moore/Urie. Shaking her hand I said" Sam Sixx/Way/Allman/Vengeance/Ingle/Burns/Moore/Urie, what's your name?"

Winny's POV

Wowzer she has a long name! I wish I had her name. In return I said" Winny Jemstone. Is that your real name?" maybe if I pretend to be normal she'll be my friend. I need more of those anyway. She laughed" no it's really Samantha Jones but I'm gonna change my last name next month." the guy next to her grabbed her arm rather roughly and said " No she is not. I'm her father, and we have to go. Goodbye." Giving me a tight lipped smile they left. Well him dragging her and the luggage. Oh! They forgot the Cd. Maybe I could keep it for... nah it wouldn't be right, I need more friends. " Wait! You forgot something!" Running up to them once they stopped I gave Sam her Cd."hey can I get your number?... so I can ask you if I can borrow some of your Cds in the near future."

"Huh? Oh yea sure of course! Here, give me your phone I'll put mine in and you put yours in mine" After that they left and I just stood there, staring in the distance until I realized I had to get my luggage and wait for my mom to get back from the restroom.

Sam's POV

I couldn't take it anymore I want to know why he had to drag me away from Winny like that. Well we are in the car and no one would stare."What the FUCK was that? You can't just drag me from my first friend like that what if-" Before I could finish my sentence he slapped me. That motherfudger slapped me! What the hell? Child abuse much?" You don't talk to me that way young miss or we will have problems." More problems than we have now? I highly doubt it. " I can talk the way I want, you have no control over me!" Oh shit he's stopping the car, and at a abandoned warehouse. How cliché. But what was across the street to that warehouse was something I didn't expect. A bunch of houses, well the more appropriate word would be mansions."Get out of the car," he said, more like commanded" We're going for a walk."

"erm...OK.?" Once I got out of the car he dragged me to the warehouse. What's with all the dragging? Well of course we wouldn't get an awesome house he's a hobo. When we got inside he pushed me towards the wall where a huge bay window was. He moved closer and I pushed myself closer to the wall. This repeated until I was practically out the window. Repeatedly he was punching and kicking me in the stomach until I threw up blood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small group of teenagers probably coming from a concert since they were talking rather loudly about how the songs they played were awesome. When I had the chance and when they were close enough I ironically started screaming bloody murder since well his shoes were bloody from my blood puke. Even when I'm suffering I'm witty... amazing. One of them, probably a boy, turned their head towards to were we were. " Shut up! Someone's going to hear you and then daddy will be in big trouble!" ignoring him I kept screaming. Mom always told me I had a great pair of lungs. The teenagers were slowly walking towards the warehouse until one of them, the shortest one, saw the keys to the car, and silently asking me if it was to the car I said yes and gestured toward the trunk. The first one that saw me was on the phone with most likely the cops, the other 3 were getting all my stuff out of the trunk and put everything in, I'm guessing the car that they parked. As if I'm forgetting to breathe my air supply gets cut short and I'm left gasping. I wasn't even able to catch my breath after I stopped screaming. Bile kept rising up in my throat as he kept punching me in my stomach. I have to swallow the disgusting breakfast/blood mixture that rises in my throat which is hard since I have no permission for my throat to be free. Oh God please let the popo come here already. I thought and as if God had enough of my father manhandling with me like this. I hear the wonderful sound of the police sirens. That sound has never sounded so wonderful in my life. All I saw right before I blacked out and slumped against the wall was him being taken away and someone shouting" Hey are you okay? Can you hear me? The ambulance is on it's way! Okay? Stay with me.!" the only way I could respond to those words were offering a weak smile and letting rest overtake me. ?I think I at least deserve that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead Eyes, Black Skyes Ch4**

by ~RedTearzzShine

Dead Eyes, Black Skyes  
Chapter 4: Whatcha Gonna do...pretty house!

Sam's POV  
Oh No! I died! I don't remember dying! I shouldn't have succumbed to the darkness that is relaxation. Damnit! Oh well. Well let's see if I can wake up because I don't want to 'see the light' yet. With ease my eyes flew open, making me seem like an idiot. Scanning my surroundings, I realize I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? Maybe I can ask someone. But no one's here except that guy on the phone. I raise my arm to try and get his attention but instead I get mine. My arms are connected to about 4 IVs filled with blood. Wow this is so a Welcome To The Black Parade moment. But seriously What happened? Phone-guy finishes talking on the phone and notices I'm awake. Why is he wearing a hoodie and with the hood up? Oh my Gerard! He's a mass murderer. Or it could be that he's cold.  
" Hey are you okay? You got quite the beating last night. Do you remember anything?"  
Why is he talking to me? Then last night's events came to me. I can't believe my mom once married such a jackass.  
"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Andy. Andy Six. Um well, do you remember anything? Or do you want to know why your here?"  
Andy? Wait THE Andy Six? Well I guess so smartass. Why am I talking to myself?  
"Hey you okay?"  
"What? Oh yea! I'm fine. But what happened? I'm Sam by the way, Well Samantha but I like Sam better."  
"Okay, well Sam, a couple of friends and I found you getting beat by who knows who, and we, well called the cops and took your luggage. Not to keep just so you know you have somewhere to go with your stuff… sorry for the shitty explanation" Andy smiled sheepishly while explaining, although he looked pretty pissed when he mentioned my dad.  
"Besides that, do you know who the guy was?"He asked.

"Um yea… he's my…um father."I muttered

That must've come as a huge shock to him because we stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until he asked a question that broke the silence. "How long has he been doing that to you?" Andy looked pretty peeved.

"Not long it started today since, well do you want the whole story? It's pretty long."I asked him dragging out the g in long.

"The full story, please." He offered me a soft smile in which I returned.

" Well I was 2 years old when I stopped seeing my dad, although I lived with my grandma, my mom got remarried when I was three to my step-father with whom I love with all my heart , when I turned four my little sister was born on august 4, 3 days right after my step-father's birthday. I never thought of my biological father and I refer to my step-father as daddy or dad. Nothing interesting really happened after that but October 3, 2009 my baby sister ,Marley was born. And now it's summer, I just turned 13 2 months ago and hen all that stuff happened last night and now we're here… sorry for the shitty explanation." I said mimicking him.

Andy was listening intently since I began, ha-ha he looks like a little kid during bedtime stories. Once he realized I mimicked him he chuckled

"… hey! You mimicked me!...smartass" Andy pouted. The second he pouted I erupted in a fit of giggles and he chuckled. After our little laughing session he asked a question I didn't even know the answer to " Do you have anywhere to stay?"

" Well I have a grandma in Arizona, but I'm already enrolled in a high school here, and she'll call my mom and tell her to come get me. But the problem is my mom doesn't have enough money for me to go back, but don't worry I'll find someplace to –"

"you could stay with me..?" that shocked me big time…. I mean THE Andy Six, he can't possibly care about me we just met, but he did save my life. He probably would've done it for anyone else. But maybe, just maybe I'll stay with him and no one will find out. While I was thinking Andy was trying to convince me by giving me the puppy dog look, which might add is adorable on him.

"well alright" I mumbled giving up.

"what was that I couldn't here you?" oh great now he's teasing me!

"I said I'll stay with you, okay?" I practically gritted out after that a chorus of "Yay!"'s

"I'm guessing that's the rest of the band?"  
"Yea… wait you know who we are?" Andy asked as if I was going to jump him.  
"Yea I'm a true bridesmaid, and no I won't jump you." I said smiling reassuringly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Calibers are for tall people

It's been two weeks since Andy and I had sorted things out about where I'm staying. The doctor says I'm ready to leave but I just need a guardian to sign my release forms. I'm kind of nervous, so between you and me imaginary person listening to me rant constantly, what do I do if I have womanly problems. I mean I know to go to Sandra and all but who's going to take me? I wouldn't want Andy to since Sandra still lives with Scout, His ex-girlfriend. Oh My Gerard! What if I bring a boy over? Even though we won't do anything, but what if Andy attacks him with questions like a good guardian would? I think of all this as we head out to the car. Andy has a black Dodge Caliber which has the seats too straight. Must be a tall person thing, he's 6'2.

"All set? Wow this'll be awkward living with a 13 year old girl. But remember if anyone starts sit with you, you tell me alright? I don't want you to suffer more than you already have." Andy said sternly while driving, once in a while looking at me. He sure was raised right. Not like someone I know coughdadcough. Before I could even respond got a text from Winny.

_Hey! You okay? I got a text from someone on your phone saying you were in the hospital. Tell me everything! But where are you so we can meet up?_

_ Um around Baker Av._

_Oh ok so meet me at the circus that just came into the city. It's called Circus De La Muerte. Meet me at the 8 o clock showing k?_

_Yea alright, let me just ask someone first_

After my convo with Winny I faced Andy, actually quite nervous he might say no. as I opened my mouth he beat me to the punch. "Hey, there's this circus in town. It's called Circus De La Muerte. Maybe, we could go to the 8 o clock showing?" he asked. Oh how convenient. Well, I might as well say yes.

"Alright. Let's go err… home…?" I ask him rather uncomfortable using the word home right away.

"Yea. Let's do that so we can get your bags emptied out and move you into your room of awesome Andyness" he said extremely proudly. I erupted into a giggling fit again and Andy looked at me warmly with a warm smile that made me feel like I was finally at the place I belonged. The whole ride was silent, until I finally broke and got an Alkaline Trio album out of my bag at random and I put on Mercy Me. Andy and I instantly recognized the lyrics and started belching them out, not caring if anyone thought we were weird or awkward or whatever. I instantly felt the feeling of belonging. I could really get used to this, I thought to myself. Once we got to Andy's house I felt bewildered. Huh, new word there Sam. Gosh! His house is so big! Well big considered to the dumpy apartment I live in back in New York.

Andy's POV

I laughed as Sam ran to the door excited. "Forgetting something, Sammie?" I asked her while walking up to the door ready to unlock it. Well, until I saw her bouncing on the balls of her feet repeatedly. And that's when I decided to start teasing her. "You want in little girl? Huh? Do ya, do ya? Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are!" I kept cooing to her in a voice I would treat a baby or puppy with. She snatched the keys from my hands as I stepped back in amusement as Sam was trying to figure out which way the keys went to unlock my door. I gently grabbed her hand and twisted it to the right. Smiling and following her as she ran around the two story house, until she reached the door to the basement.

"Is this it? Hmm?" smiling even wider, I respond."You'll just have to find out now won't you?"

The second she opens the door I'm tackled in a hug. Good thing I deal with these things regularly. The whole two weeks she was in the ER I got her room ready with the information that I had on her. I had painted two of the six walls red, the remaining white, silver, and black. I had already put her posters up and artwork up. I put spare furniture I had found in my parents attic, and all we need is to put her clothes in the drawers.

Looking at me suspiciously, I raise an eyebrow at Sam. That is until she whispers something that catches me off guard. "Are you *looks around*… a vampire? Because you did this shit amazingly fast!" I just patted her head and started bringing in her bags.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy and I were at the ticket booth, waiting for Winny. Well, I was waiting for Winny; he was waiting for the line to get shorter so we can go in that dump. I've never liked circuses anyway, well the clowns. They always steal my popcorn. It's not gonna make me laugh, and it's not funny! Stupid clowns. While I was pondering this I saw the cutest little bassist ever!

He had literally orange-y red hair, and fairy floss eyes. But his eyes seemed empty, and his face was too serious. Like he hadn't smiled in years. He sorta looks like a little boy, lost and abandoned. Whimpering slightly as he passed by me he went into the door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY. So I guess he plays like background music or something. I don't understand how you can do that with a bass, but hey anything that makes circuses feel comfortable.

I saw a small, petite figure walking towards me with an excited smile on her face, but she easily got distracted by cute boy/bassist and headed in his general direction. That is until I pulled her my way.

"Oh! Hey Sam. Now who is this? The last time I saw you, you were with a hobo and now you're with a hot guy! Did your dad get plastic surgery and bleach his skin and grow, like, really tall? And why does he look like Andy Six"

Giggling when Andy spun around and hid behind me like someone was out to kill him, and/or trample him in 'love'. Grinning at Winny I explain everything. And believe me it wasn't easy with her getting distracted by every little thing and/or hot boy that passed by us. " And that's it. Oh! And Andy is my guardian. He better be nicer than the mother sucker before him or I'll punch him in the testicals!" in response I got an 'eep!' from Andy. And now Winny was practically glaring daggers at me. I wonder why.

"I SHALL START PONDERING! Oh and Winny why are you glaring at me?" I yell in Andy's ear. Why in his ear you ask? Because he was the closest ear person next to me, that's why.

"I'm glaring at you because you made me wait four hours for this! But you're off the hook since there's cute boys around here."

By the time I finished 'pondering' we were already at our seats, with Winny looking from left to right looking for cute boys occasionally hitting me with her ponytail. Pushing her ponytail to the side once she stopped moving her head, unable to see because the show was starting. Yawning, I lay my head on Andy's shoulder. "Wake me up when September ends. And I know I'm cheesy so shut up"

Waking me up in no more than an hour Andy whispers something inaudible to me. "What?" I muttered looking confused. "Some chick name September finished her act." At this I glare at Andy furiously. With my right eye twitching, I try to go back to sleep but am unable to. Stupid clowns. In no less than five minutes I get a text message from my mother.

Are you okay? Put your father on the phone. I'd like to speak to him. Make sure everything is fine.

Shit! I hadn't thought of my mom. Gha! What'll Andy and I do? I mean I can't possibly tell her that he almost beat me to death and now I'm living with one of my favorite front men. Grabbing Andy and Winny's hands I yank them out of the circus tent. I explained the situation to both Andy and Winny.

"Andy what the hell are we gonna do? I mean I sure as hell am not going to tell her I'm staying with you! No offense. And have you even told your parents? What happens if they visit? Or if you have to drag me with you to their house?" ranting about all that might happen I continuously run my ringers through my bangs. Clearing his throat Andy takes my phone from my hand and calls my mom.

"Hello? Sam just told me that you would like to see how we are doing."

"Yes, Yes. Of course. The music? Oh, well that is coming from the circus we're at right now. Yes, she is with a friend right now. Excuse me? Oh, yes we are going to Big's Department Store tomorrow to get anything she needs for her room and school. Yes, of course. Alright. Good night."

Grinning at me Andy hung up my phone. Sticking out his tongue as if to say 'no problem at all' "See I told you, no big deal. No all we have to do is tell mom and dad and then were finished." Rolling my eyes at Andy's childish behavior I head back to the circus tent since we still have another hour before it finishes. I look in Winny's direction to start a conversation only to realize she wasn't even there.

Sweat dropping I saw her talking to bassist guy. Smiling shyly I hide behind Winny. Giving me a dry smile he grabs my hand and starts shaking it.

"Isan." He quickly introduced himself looking around first to make sure someone wasn't looking, I guess his boss."Sam." I mutter in return.

"Well, we have to go so maybe we'll see you later, k?" saying it as polite as I could, he nodded in return gratefulness slightly showing in his hot pink eyes as if to say 'thank god this hyperactive chick will be getting away from me'. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam s POV

Snickering slightly I watch Andy run through Bigg s nervously trying to avoid anyone recognizing him. Rolling my eyes I stop pushing the cart to check out some paint for my wall. Hard decisions, hard decisions. Oh gosh I m gonna sound like Martha Stewart.

Now the key to picking the color of paint you would like is not to go ask an employee but to look at those little cards with the colors of paint on em. Quickly grabbing a couple of cans of blood red, black, white, and silver paint, I check around some corners to look for Andy.

I shouldn t have made him pumpkin spice and eggnog. Finally seeing him in the album s section, I sneak behind him and nudge him with the cart. Noticing he s with a blonde girl I try to stop but of course, this always happens to me, he bumps into awesome blonde girl.

Flailing his arms wildly, Girl and I both giggle, Andy tries to catch himself and girl catches him snorting softly.

Now, now Andy. I don t think that was very sexy.

Grinning at him I let go of the cart, making sure to grab my phone and Jack Skelington messenger bag before I left, I look curiously at the girl. Deciding it might be one of his friends I let loose a smile full of joy and pumpkin spice breath.

I m Sam; one of Andy s uh peeps. Yeah I m one of his peeps. I wonder if he has those.

Trailing off at the end I quickly regain myself, stretching out my hand I help Andy up with the other. Returning with a small smile her black painted lips let loose a flurry of words of embarrassment due to the fact Andy s arms are still around her shoulders.

Eh uh umm. Hi, I m Sabrina Middnite; I go to school with Andy. I actually came to buy some supplies for our project we have to do together.

WOOT! Maybe I should stop running and keep a good eye on you Sammiiee! staring at Andy like he was an absolute idiot my eye twitches violently.

Are you drunk? On air/pumpkin spice/eggnog? Because that s so totally possible.

Nodding while looking innocently at his shoes and swaying side to side. Snorting Sabrina lightly drags Andy and follows me. So what are we here for? I know why I m here but have absolutely no idea why you re here. Care to fill me in?

We can tell you over lunch, right Andy? It s actually a long and funny story. Starbucks sound good? nodding in agreement she slowly makes sure Andy can walk straight and let s go of his arm. Smiling at me she puts her stuff in the cart, making sure to get an album before we left the aisle. Looking around for extra stuff I might need, we head to the cash register.

By the time we were finished paying it was probably 3 PM. heading over to Starbucks, Andy puts what we bought into the trunk. Hey Sabrina, when we finish you want a ride? blushing pink Sabrina kindly neglects. I can t help but think something is going on between those two. No, it s alright. I mean, you ve already paid for me. I ll just take the bus again. Frowning Andy quickly refuses and they get into a debate. Typically I zone them out and head to Starbucks, one of my favorite places ever. Gently pushing the door open various people look at me silently asking me to close the door and enter the air conditioned room already. Smiling sheepishly I lead Sabrina to a tale in the back, next to a familiar red Head who was drawing.

Hey Isan! Nice to see you again. I actually didn t expect to see you again this soon. Barely even acknowledging me, he puts down his pencil. Ringmaster has decided to let me rest today, so it s just a coincidence. I didn t plan on coming here; I just had nothing better to do.

Smiling at him I look over his shoulder to see a quick sketch of a morbidly pained looking lost little boy. Why do you call the ringmaster, well ringmaster if he can tell you what you can and can t do? Isn t he your dad or something? Glaring daggers at me Isan gathers his things and storms off to the door.

No, he s not.

Taken aback by his sudden attitude, I turn around in my chair to face Andy and Sabrina. Well, that was awkward, and sensitive. But anyway, I think we promised you something Sabrina. In about two hours Andy and I had told her the whole story, from start to finish. And of course, Andy and I had explained it badly. Just like we always do.

Taking a sip of my now cold Mocha Frappachino I watch Sabrina just sit there with her arms at her side, shocked.  
What the hell? He can t just do do that! I mean, what kind of father would do that? I hope my dad s not like that, I haven t seen him most my life, too. So we re gonna have to be there for each other, I ll be here for you and you for me. Right? nodding in agreement we put both our palms flat out on the table, holding each other s hands in a pact.

Grinning at each other we quickly finish the pumpkin spice we were drinking, or inhaling in Andy s case. Jogging over to Andy s car I offer shotgun to Sabrina.

No, it s alright you go. I m perfectly fine in the back. It ll be easier anyway. Rolling my eyes I jump into the backseat and throw our bags on either side of me. Easily blocking Sabrina and forcing her to go in the front.

Offering a small grin at me, Andy makes sure there are no cars coming from either side before pulling out. Everyone s buckled? Sam, you okay back there? There s enough room for you right? I seriously don t understand why you couldn t just but the bags in the trunk, but okay.

Rolling my eyes at him I put my headphones in my ears and let The Used blast through my ears. Pause, Hey Andy! I m gonna go into a mini coma. Wake me up when we get home. Pressing the play button, I close my eyes and, just like I said, I fall into a light sleep comforted by the car s wheels smoothly rolling over the concrete.  



	9. Chapter 9

Sam s POV

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up up up! groaning in annoyance I sit up to see Andy jumping on my bed, Ashley leaning against the wall smirking, Jake and Sandra are rolling their eyes, and Jinxx eating a donut. Throwing myself back on my bed I cover myself up to my head in my covers. No! You have to wake up Or I ll steal your Lightning Thunderstein plushie! Oh yeah, how d you make that? It looks awesome. Throwing my pillow at, hopefully, his head I hear Andy land on the floor with a thump.

Shut up! Unless You have pie, Sweeny Tod, and a new episode of Chance and Andy on YouTube I m no getting up. But I don t have any of those things except Sweeny Tod! Sandra can you go get some pumpkin pie? I think she likes that. Oh! And Ashley can you go get my phone? I need to have a serious talk with Chance. Looking up at him, yes he s like 6 2 which means he is very tall even when on the floor, I roll my eyes at the fact he looks like he s from Pok mon with one arm raised and his forefinger pointing towards the ceiling.

Sam s up Andy. Just so you know. Plopping back down on my bed I ignore the fact that Andy knows I m up and just lay there like I always do most of the time. With my stomach growling I get up out of bed and walk tiredly up the stairs waving to the guys and girl of the band.

Walking into the kitchen I look at the small white wall clock only to learn that the time is 3PM. huh. That s not the latest I ve slept in. shrugging I open the cupboard with the cereal in it. Hey Andy! Where s the Raisin Bran? first there was silence, then there was a chorus of Eww s. What? It has raisins in it. And again with the eww . shut up! I like raisins! So bleck! finally coming up the stairs Andy, hair messy, answers my question. I don t think we have Raisin Bran. Why don t you eat those fancy French donuts they have in Dunkin Donuts? I like those. Grinning at him I agree and grab one and a half from the box. I only eat one and a half. I m weird like that.

Oh! Sam before I forget we have to set up your room and tonight you ll have to come with us to a gig we have. You don t mind do you? pausing mid chew I think about the thought of actually seeing a BVB gig. I ve never been to a concert before, dad s never let me. He always said it was because he didn t want me getting into anything, and when he does say we can go we never do because he s either working or the tickets are expensive. But if I go with Andy there s no way I ll miss it. Nodding quickly I finish my donut and a half and head back downstairs to my room, grabbing the cans of paint on the way.

Getting out an old Metallica t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and underwear I go to the bathroom to take, obviously, a shower. Once I got out I saw Andy standing in the middle of the room, my furniture covered in white blankets, and the rest of the band holding out paintbrushes. Are you ready to paint ? Black Veil Brides style! In the end I just stood there blinking at Andy and his macho voice.

yea okay. Whatever floats your boat Andy, whatever floats your boat. Sweat dropping Andy just hands me a paintbrush and passes me the red paint and we start painting. Around 4:30PM we finish painting the walls and start splattering the left over black, red, and silver paint all over the white wall and ceiling.

Grinning I plop myself down on the floor, the remains of wet paint on my clothes, hair, and skin leaving my outline on the floor. This gives me an idea. Hey guys lay down on the floor. Ya! Relaxation! And on a comfy looking floor! Jinxx yelled, obviously sugar high on that donut he ate. And now we wait for it to dry. Hey, Andy I m going like this to the gig, k? I m too lazy to change again. I m rockin it Christofer Drew style! nodding Andy and everyone else gets up off the floor. Hey, shouldn t we go set up now? I honestly just want to dance like a gangster while we wait in the very green green room of The Harlot. So let s go.

Fist pumping and walking to each others designated cars. You re not being very green, fatasses! Carpool! Why do people call it carpooling if there s no pool anywhere? Ah! I never understood society. Andy had been following the guys plus Sandra to the Harlot until he turned and we ended up at Sabrina s building ten minutes later.

Grinning when I saw her I immediately rolled down the window and yelled my greeting to her. Hey Sabrina! It s nice to see you again! Wow! Two days in a row, Andy must like driving places. Smiling and nodding in agreement Sabrina sits in the back, much to my protest. hey Sam it s nice to see you again too. Is Andy causing any trouble? I ll have to throw a pumpkin at him. Ner! I don t want any pumpkins thrown at me! They hurt!

in less than what was seemingly five minutes we were at the venue. Of course with these two in the car there was endless playful bickering which was actually nice. Practically running outside I head into the line with several of the fans with Sabrina. At the backstage door Andy looked at me confused, pointing towards the door. Shaking my head no I lean against the wall with my arms crossed signifying that I had made my decision. I bite back a smile when Sabrina snorts unlady like at Andy s defeat.

I ve been on this line for an hour already. Maybe I should have went with Andy, but then I d be stuck with just watching them set up, them asking me to set up, and me refusing because I m too lazy to help. Thinking I felt my phone vibrate I take it out of my pocket, pout, and then start fiddling with the sliding keyboard.

Feeling a small tap on my shoulder and hearing a small voice, I look to my right. You might break it like that. Smiling gratefully at the voice s pixie-like owner I put my phone back in my pocket. Thanks. After all of the times I ve lost my phone I doubt my mom will get me a new one. I m Sam.

Returning the smile with a small shy one of her own she replies so quietly I can t hear at all. Excuse me? I m sorry but I didn t catch that. Blushing red she repeats what she said. I m Melentha. Grinning at her I stretch out my hand, I have a cousin named Melissa; maybe you two have the same nickname? Mel? putting her small hand in mine she nods and slightly fiddles with lavender, white, and orange drumsticks. You play the drums? That s cool. Are you in a band? Looking shocked that I noticed her drumsticks she nods and blushes tomato red again.

Yes, I came to the BVB concert for a couple of reasons. One is so Sandra can sign my drumsticks; two is so I can get some tips from Sandra about drumming; and three to hopefully meet Sandra. I should have put that as the first one shouldn t I have? Nodding at her I motion for Sabrina to follow us into the venue. Sabrina who was playing games on her IPod took out the headphones and walked with us inside. Oh, Hey Mel. How s your Math project going with Haven? Blushing at the mention of Haven s name Mel nods quickly, practically snapping her neck five times.

I shrug as the lights dim and hear most of the crowd go: I love your face Andy! I very much do love his face too. With Andy s silhouette popping up randomly only making the crowd want more I wait for a quiet moment. ANDY! YOU OWE ME A DONUT! Sabrina looked at me weirdly then started playing along. YEAH! AND YOU OWE ME SOME PIE! snickering lightly we head up to the front of the stage while some fans look confused. 


	10. Chapter 10

It's the day. THE day. I'm finally going to high school. Whether i'm proud of it or not. I have absolutely no choice. Freshman year. The year where the most tales are told. Like always people try to scare you about it. You're going to get shoved into lockers, and get picked on. Don't forget Freshman Friday Sam, i went to Precious Blood College Prep. I know what it's like. That last one came from Ashley, silly silly man. Sabrina, Mel, and i have become specially close this past week. We went to Hot Topic and Journey's, bugged Andy, went to Starbucks almost everyday ,and celebrated Mikey Way's, the bassist of My Chemical Romance, birthday. I've also seen Isan a couple of times, which consisted of me apologizing, him forgiving me, and him growing over protective of me. The show we had seen was the circus' last show of the year. They'll be starting again at the end of the month of December. But until then Isan will be going to Winny and I's school. Isan said he's been catching glimpses of Billie Joe Armstrong near the school. Which is weird since it's a Church, hospital, and school all in one. If you combine those two it's not a very good match. Winny is so far my best friend. She and my other best friend in New York, Gen, are a LOT alike. They're not big on rock, but more so than pop.

looking to my side and smirking nervosuly at Isan and Winny i begin toying with the sleeve of my lond sleeved black and white shirt under my home made Blood On The Dance Floor band tee with a chibi Dahvie Vanity and his video camera, a black ,blue and purple dancefloor with of course 'blood' on it and the lyrics "Ima Monsterr, hahaha!" on it. Walking to the tall brass knuckled doors of the used to be Church school i smile a small smile and reply by stating that i had made it myslef to some scene kids that ask me where i got my Blood On the Dance Floor tee. in response they grin at me and ruffly my half up half down neatly messy scene layered hair. Yeah, i know it's complicated. It's supposed to be. Tugging on our rainbow jelly braceleted arms Isan drags Winny and i to the administrators office. Don't ask it's awkward. I feel like i'm on a forum...a forum of education that is. Haha i'm such a dork. Stopping abruptly Isan glares at a Sophmore and Freshman who are waiting outside the office. Did i mention Isan's over protective of us, especially me? Well he is. Spying one of the Sophmores looking at me Isan glares even more, focusing on more on him than the others. The Sophmore looking at me has black hair hanging over his pale green eyes, dark rimmed glasses, pale pasty skin, and is practically being swallowed by his leather jacket, black Misfits band tee and black skinny jeans with the converse to match. Heading over to us smirking his eyes focus on my Blood On The Dance Floor tee. What is with everyone and Dahvie Vanity? The other Sophmore, a dirty blonde boy, tries but epicly fails at stopping Extremely Skinny Guy. Running a pale hand through his hair blonde boy stuff his hands in his blue-green hoodie, matching his eye color. Skinny guy stops no less than a couple inches away from me, leans over, and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. " Nice tee, fun-sized. I've heard of you. You hang out a lot with Andy Six don't you? I'm Jared, and what's your name fun-sized?" hearing that news my heart literally sunk deep into my chest. Barely stopping Isan from pushing Jared back Isan steps in front of me, bumping chests with each other. Peeking over concern flashes through my eyes, surprising me and making me want to make sure Jared wasn't broken. He looks like he can be broken easily. Walking towards us Jared's friend looks back and forth between Jared and Isan. "Jared let's go. Janice will be angered that we have not gotten our schedles yet." annoyance falshes through Jareds eyes as if he's gone through this a million times. "Dude! How many times do i have to tell you? Stop calling my mom Janica and just call her mom. She's like one to you anyway! And quit talking like that. What did i tell you? Say fuck a couple times. It helps. If you're in Rash you've gotta talk like you're in Rash, alright Sebastian? And i honestly don't know why i'm here. You can just teach me stuff and take a break from building that dome with your grandma back in Ohio. The only good thing lately is meeting fun-sized and Hailey." guessing that the much mannered boy he's with is obviously Sebastian i stretch out my hand. " Please don't call me fun-sized although i appreciate him not calling me short, i'm Sam. And i'm guessing that's Hailey?" pointing towards the girl with a black and green striped bandana wrapped around half her face covering her mouth and nose, bangs covering her right eye, a black and white diagonally stripped Green Day shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, and black and green hair with Lady GaGa bangs. Nodding lightly towards me she stops leaning on the wall and enters the office after hearing her name being glaring at Jared Isan grabs Winny's hand and my hand and drags us away from Jared, and Sebastian. "See ya later funsized!" my response to Jared's annoying nickname was of course glarring daggers at him. Thankfully Sebastian stuck to my 'rule' and waved. "It was nice to meet you Sam!" Grinning gratefully at him i run to catch up with Isan. "dude, you do know we need our schedules right?" smirking at me he rolls his fairy floss colored eyes and points towards another office. " You see all these offices? Well, the school used to be a church fifty years ago, and all the offices were the nuns offices. Don't worry i understand your 'evil nun' problem. They're in a completely diffrent building. There's offices almost every three hallways, to prevent running or something. I don't know this school is weird for a public school." Snorting lightly Winny starts running around, Isan still connected to her multicolored bracelets. " How exactly does this 'system' prevent running? Look! No one's stopping me!" followed by that was a dull thud, Make that two. Winny had tripped over her bright yellow skinny jeans. "Ow! My bossom! What is that anyway? I've always thought it means butt." " it means your...chest-y area idiot! haven't you heard the phrase 'raised her hand to her bossom'? Why would someone raise their hand to their butt? That's just weird." 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's POV

"Busy?" I asked as I stacked the paper together. I flicked through the sheets when they were in a pile – the stuff looked impressive.

"Kinda," he responded and frowned at a piece of paper. He crumbled it up and threw it over his shoulder in the direction of the bin. I picked up his guitar from the floor by the neck and strummed it. The sound that it produced sent a soothing shiver through me. I smiled satisfied and held it out to Josh.

"Play something for me," I asked.

"Ha, no." He dropped to the floor to pick up the guitar picks.

"Pweaaaaase." I jutted out my bottom lip and fluttered my eyelashes at him. He hesitated but composed himself.

"No I haven't got anything."

"Urgg! Well… teach me something then." I sat down on the stool and strummed the strings. The sound produced was horrible and lacked any normal sound used in music. He dropped the picks into his pocket and sank to his knees.

"Place your fingers here." He lifted my left hand up the neck and positioned my fingers in place. I gently strummed again and a more pleasing sound came out. I smiled as the note filled the room. Josh laughed at my amusement.

"Budge up," he said and I scooted over. "You're not positioning your fingers right."

"You put them there!"

He ignored me and wrapped and arm around my back, he closed his fingers around my own and positioned them correctly. His nose brushed my hair when he turned his head to look at my other hand. I shuddered as it tickled me. He lifted my hand gently from the guitar and strummed more softly than I had. It sounded so much better when he played. I watched his hand still smiling.

"Do that rhythm," he ordered quietly and we switched hand positioned. I pressed my fingers gently up and down the strings mimicking him. Josh's nose brushed my hair again and his breath tickled my neck as he passed. Josh leaned forward and his hand pressed against the strings at the top, he moved it up and down forming different notes. A beautiful harmony soon vibrated off the guitar. I smiled again and my headed gently nodded to the rhythm.

We were sat so close together Josh jumped when my phone vibrated against him and the music stopped. I untangled myself from him and the guitar to get up. I pulled out my phone and read the text.

It was Jared.

'Gonna get to the date late, band practice. See you in the morn,'

My heart leapt into my mouth and I pocketed the phone straight away. I wasn't going to do this in front of Josh.

"Who is it?" he asked as he put the guitar back in its usual place.

"Winny," I lied. He accepted it and turned back to face me.

That's when Max rang Josh; we'd been invited to another get together but at Matt's house this time. My heart thudded as I realized who would have been invited, Jared.

By now, three weeks after the fight, I had started dating Jared. Because of some miracle he had actually apologized after much convincing from Sebastian. We were supposed to have a date to go to today, but at least Jared had told me he was going to be late and I won't suspect he would be out with another girl.

Despite how close we are Josh doesn't even know I'm dating Jared I'm afraid to tell him. In fact the only one who knows is Isan. And even then I was hesitant to tell him, another person I fear telling about my relationship is Andy. I honestly don't know how to go about it. See, they doesn't have a liking to Jared, at all. Surprisingly Max does have a strange friendship with Jared.

"I have to get going Joshy. I'll see you at school, yeah." I muttered, nervously playing with my bangs. Looking up at me with concern Josh wraps his arms around my waist, hands resting on my hips.

"What's wrong, love?" Biting on my bottom lip I look up at Josh. With his steel blue eyes and adorable smile it's hard to keep secrets from him. I'm going to regret this so much; all I can do is hope for the best. Hopefully I'll know how to get myself out of this mess before too much damage is caused. Sighing I tiptoe and press my lips softly to Josh's. It was barely a kiss but left me wanting more, which only caused more guilt.

"Nothing's wrong Josh. Nothin at all."

Looking back up at Josh I feel my eyes sting with tears and I run out of his room, down the stairs, and the complete five blocks from his house to mine.

Slamming my bedroom door closed, I ignore Andy's greeting as well as the rest of Black Veil Brides'. Allowing myself to cry I burrow my head into my pillow, a couple of sobs escaping my throat several times.

"Sam. Honey are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?" Andy mutters against the door, after several knocks he opens the door and sits down on my bed next to me. "Come 'ere Sammy. I want you to tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you cry, you know that." Pulling me towards him, Andy wraps his thin arms around my shaking torso.

"Come on, please tell me. I don't like seeing this. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Sobbing violently against Andy I manage to choke out a few words. "I …kissed ...Joshy." Grabbing me at arm's length Andy looks at me like I'm crazy. "And? Isn't that good? I like that one!" Here comes the hard part. "I'm… I'm dating Jared, Andy."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's POV

*Five Weeks Later*

By this time Josh still hadn't let me listen to the band and had finally let me go to a party where he and the guys are gonna be playing.

"We've kinda started a band, we're called You Me At Six, I hope you enjoy! This one's called Promise Promise." He got down off whatever he was standing on, backing up.

There was a round of cheering which died out with a quick paced rhythm of a guitar signaled the start of the song. My breath caught as I listened in anticipation. The other guitar, bass and drums kicked into a decent sounding intro. Actually, it was a really good introduction. The sounds just went together. Then Josh kicked in.

"Tie a noose around my neck, and kick away the chair baby. You've got me right where you need.  
Cut the words you're about to wake when. We've got you right where you always are."

There was something about his voice; it was very unique but it still had the slightly whiney tones of a boy - but he was one after all. Then he stopped and the music carried on. Wow, these boys could write a melody. Each instrument complimented each other perfectly although the acoustics in Max's house probably weren't the best.

I also realized what he was singing. The lyrics… they were, really personal. I tried not to listen to them as the song carried on.

I glanced around the room. Avoiding the anxious and joyous eyes of the five boys.

The song continued and I couldn't stop grinning with pride. Why hadn't I heard this sooner? The song took a turn from the lighter melody into something that was rather harsh. Then Josh did something I did not expect – he screamed.

"Come on, cut the ropes," he screeched into the mic over and over again.

My eyebrows shot up and mouth fell open again… It wasn't bad; it was just… very unique. He stopped screaming as the music took a softer tone.

"Let me know, can't you, let me know…"

The drums kicked back in and he yelled into the microphone.

"Let me know, let me know."

The possible meaning of the song had my stomach twisting into the most uncomfortable knot. I felt physically sick and ridden with guilt. I tried to comfort myself that they had written songs for months now.

"Promise promise everything." The song ended with Josh screaming. "Cut the ropes so we can breeeeeeeeeeathe!"

Josh got back up on what he was standing on to run a hand through his hair as he looked out over at the crowd. "Thanks," he said. "We've got a few more for you and some covers. This next one's called 'This Turbulence is Beautiful!"

Dan kicked in on the symbols with a steady beat which was soon joined by the rest of the band. Josh started the song by screaming.

I listened to the songs trying not to comprehend the meaning in some of the songs. They were really excellent. I couldn't find words good enough to describe their performance that night. Their music was punchy and had me wanting to get on my feet, moshing and jumping. It was insane.

Josh's voice was rather flawless; it seemed music talent ran in the Franceschi family. They played another song called 'New Jersey' which was different to the others, musically it was slower and not as forceful but it showed they could do different stuff. They also did a few covers of random bands they looked up to. Jimmy Eat World's 'Futures', Brand New's 'The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows' and New Found Glory's 'All Downhill from Here'.

At the end of the New Found Glory song Josh panted into the microphone all sweaty and pink.

"This is our last one."

I was actually disappointed that their set was coming to an end. I took a sip from the drink Max had gone to get me.

"Yeah, we wrote this one a few weeks ago."

I almost spat out the drink. This was the one Josh had come to the boys with the week after everything had gone wrong. Josh played with his hair as he looked to the floor.

"Yeah, it's called Noises. Thanks everyone. Spread the word!"

I waited with bated breath for it to start anxiously.

Max started the song with a steady rhythm. Dan joined in on the drums soon after along with Matt on the bass and Chris. Josh stayed up on whatever he was standing on still running his hand over his matted drenched hair. He stared at the floor until it was his turn. He lifted his head to look out over at the crowd.

"Where do you get off, making noises? Where do you get this from, breaking boys in two?"

My heart slammed into my chest. Josh's gaze flickered to mine and locked.

"Let's take this to the bedroom so I can undress you. Ask you are you ready, aren't you ready, am I?"

His jaw flexed and he refused to look away from me. That was a sign. It was about me. He'd written this song about what I'd done to him. I'd hurt him.

"And even if this hurts you, even if it breaks me."

Tears choked my throat and inhaled with a gasp, I clutched to Jared for support. Jared – SHIT! I looked back to Josh and the next line surprised me.

"We won't let this friendship sink."

He shook his head as he sung the line and he smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile - it was a smile of an apology. He looked at me desperately as if asking for my forgiveness. Tears claimed me and over spilled down my cheeks. I took in sharp ragged breaths. He finally looked away and carried on with the song.

"Where do you get off, you left me shaking. Well here I am out of the way. Hold his hand, and make me hate."

Josh looked back to me and he put so much meaning into his words my heart swelled. He conveyed so much through one glance, through his lyrics, through the emotion. I pulled away from Jared.

"And how can you trust him to fit the shape of everything." His stare flashed angrily to Jared who he glared at with such hate it scared me. "When everything looks so good, good from here, good to me."

Did Josh just tell me he missed me? He couldn't understand how Jared could fit into our perfect lives so easily. He wanted to go back. Maybe things could be undone…

"And even if this hurts you, even if it breaks me." Josh looked rather upset as he sung the words. I was trying to understand what he was saying to me. He would… push through it? Even if facing Alex every day for the rest of his life tore him to pieces, he'd do it… for me? "We won't let this friendship sink."

Yes.

"And even if you choose. No we won't lose it all." The song was an apology. We could make it through anything. "And even if we are black and bruised." I was hurting him, hurting him bad. He looked away and stepped down. I choked out a sob and pushed forwards into the crowd. I shoved through past through the girls in the middle who were screaming in giggles at the boys.

"Liaaaaar." I froze.

I couldn't understand what Josh was saying next because he was screaming it but it sounded like "Say sorry I'll go first." That's all I caught. I pushed through to the front all snotty and teary eyed. I broke through the front line and looked at Josh who was bent over screeching the words into the microphone. Max was the first to notice me and almost stopped playing. He paused but caught back up with his band. Matt and Chris exchanged a look of concern when they spotted me. I refused to take my eyes off Josh, I knew he knew I was there but he wouldn't look up. The song ended and the room went wild. The front line consisted of a load of boys they were all friends with clutching bottles and cans of beer and screamed their appreciation. I was knocked against several times as they jumped up and down. I sniffed and stood my ground. David came to the front to thank the boys but all of them, except Josh, were focused on me.

The crowd backed up and spread out over the house. Some of the girls from my year pushed forwards to show their admiration. Josh kicked the wire of the mic with the tip of his shoe and clutched a microphone stand I hadn't been able to see from the back.

"Josh mate," he said when he wouldn't look up at me. He pulled off his guitar and took a step forwards. Josh heard him and he reluctantly looked up at me. His expression softened when he saw how upset I was. I sniffed again.

"Sama-" he started but I took a step forwards and I slapped him hard across the face. Everyone froze and I mean everyone.

It was for publicly writing songs about me and for ignoring me for two weeks. But before he could illustrate his shock I pulled him into a hug. I buried my wet face into his sweaty shoulder and clung onto him tight. He grasped me with equal tightness as if we'd been separated for months not weeks. He clutched the back of my neck and stroked my head as if to soothe me. I pulled him to me as close as I could and sobbed into his shoulder.

I could feel a hundred pairs of eyes on my back.

Josh gently pulled me away and took my hand. With the rest of his band he led me out of the room and up the stairs. On my way out, I shot an apologetic look at Jared who looked thoroughly confused.

He led me upstairs into one of the empty bedrooms. Chris closed the door behind me and I threw myself at Josh again who responded with the hug, smiling shyly. He was red in the face from screaming or nerves I wasn't sure. I couldn't help but smile, no matter what the song was about, as the crowd screamed for more. I was so unbelievably proud. These guys could actually go somewhere. "I'm really sorry, I'm so so so sorry," I sobbed at him. I clutched at his t-shirt desperately – I didn't want to let him go.


	13. Chapter 13

And so they made it a couple of months later. They recorded and released a small EP known as 'We Know What It Means to Be Alone' – I thought it was an awesome name and it sold to the genre.

I turned the much too short for my liking EP over and over in my hand smiling with satisfaction at what they'd accomplished. I ran my fingers over the small case and couldn't stop the smile that was dying to escape

Without even asking, knowing that'd he'd protest, I leaped off of the sofa and headed towards the CD player.

"Sammy!" Josh called angrily, just like I was a naughty child misbehaving. I chucked it and hit play. I spun around on my heel, pressing my hands to my back to smile at him innocently. He groaned and sunk into the sofa, grabbing a pillow to bury his face into or to scream into. The rest of the band looked less bothered although they did look like they didn't want to listen to themselves again. They were all too distracted by the Xbox, like usual. Max, of course was battling Matt.

"Ha! Get him! You son of-" I distracted Matt by growling; he turned to look at me and froze. I must have looked incredibly frightening because he stopped dead in his tracks and didn't say anything afterwards.

"Yes!" Max shouted. Obviously, my distraction had cost Matt a life. I sat down cross legged in front of the CD as if guarding it.

Josh's mum, dad and sister all entered the room when 'This Turbulence is Beautiful' had just started to play. Elissa ruffled her brother's hair with a laugh when his screaming vocals kicked in and collapsed into my empty seat.

Josh threw his pillow at her – Oh the love of two siblings that I know all too well. I lifted my hand and blindly searched for the volume button to turn it up. The room was soon filled with the sound of Josh's screaming and the boy's beautifully crafted unique music, with the sound of guns firing quickly from the TV. The track was really well crafted. Josh had recorded different stuff to be added as layers on the piece which worked wonderfully. I loved the way his voice switched from screaming to the harmoniously smooth voice of his although I suspected that had something to do with the producing with the track.

Something occurred to me as the repeating bridge kicked in.

"On and on. It's just the same old song we're singing."

"You sound American!" I gasped and even pointed my finger at Josh. He looked up from watching the boy's battle on the TV to look at me perplexed, as if I'd gone mad.

"Ha!" Max laughed and got up onto his knees. "And you do! DIE!"

Josh glared at the back of his best friend's head. Elissa nudged her brother playfully.

"Oh shut up!" he grunted and folded his arms.

"Awww," Dan and Chris chorused together when he looked away. I smiled and winked to reassure him.

"Guys, this is amazing," I said with pure amazement as the sounds of 'New Jersey' kicked in.

The sounds of 'Promise Promise' died out and were replaced by the cleverly crafted introduction of 'Noises'. The room actually went silent.

I wouldn't look up to meet the uncomfortable gazes as Josh's voice started.

"Anyway," Max said, rather loudly to cover the sound of Josh's words. He swiveled back around to start a new game. Chris got up and playfully snatched the controller from Max. 

I nodded and got to my feet. I took the CD out of the player before it got the screaming part.

"Congrats guys," I told them when I faced them again.

"Yeah, it's really good," Elissa backed me up and got to her feet. She dropped the pillow, which Josh had thrown at her earlier, onto his head.

Josh attacked her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down onto the sofa.

"Well I must get that from you!" he spat through clenched teeth as he thoroughly ribbed her with his fingers. Elissa cried and laughed at her brother's attempts. Max sprang to his feet to help Elissa and I crossed the room in a few strides. I pulled Elissa up whilst Max held Josh back. We all knew he was joking around, he was laughing his head off, but still, we didn't like to see them fight. Elissa flicked the side of his head lightly before she left. Max and I sat down next to Josh.

I looked down at the CD I'd taken out of the player and fanned myself with it. I smiled side ward at Josh who simply just laughed at my actions.

I hitched my bag higher onto my shoulders as I tucked my hands into the pockets of my open black hoody. My thumb glided over the touch sensitive circular button of my iPod and the volume increased.

"… Let's take this to the bedroom so I can undress you,  
Ask you are you ready, aren't you ready , am i?  
Even if it hurts you, even if it breaks me,  
We won't let this friendship sink.  
Where do you get off you left me shaking.  
Well here I am out of -"

"Sam!"

Someone ripped a headphone from my ear. I recoiled away from Josh who'd appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him and smacked his arm several times. "Don'.That!"

"Ow! Alright, calm down!" he grabbed both of my wrists to stop me from hitting him and force me to calm down. I glared up at him and tried to shaking him off but he was too strong. I looked at him surprised.

"You're getting strong," I said, not hiding the surprise in my voice. His smile faded and he let me go.

"Thanks." He shook his head and the smile lifted back onto his face again. "What were you so intently listening to you didn't hear me shouting your name down the street?"

Before I could show him, he snatched up my hanging headphone and put it to his ear. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sound of his own voice. He laughed and we carried on walking down the street.

"Y'know you really do sound American." I pulled my iPod out of my pocket to turn it down a bit. Josh just groaned and rolled his eyes – it seemed to be a sensitive subject.

"I mean compared to your talking accent, you sound so… American!" I said exasperatedly and grinned at him. I bumped my shoulder into him when he didn't respond, his footwork crossed over.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," I told him and switched my iPod off. Josh just nodded and scuffed the edge of the pavement with his worn trainer.

"Josh, can I ask you something?" I could already feel the blood rush to my cheeks. This was an awkward subject between us both.

"Of course you can," he responded, completely oblivious on what I was about to ask.

"You say the lines 'Let's take this to the bedroom so I can undress you, ask you are you ready, aren't you ready , am i?'"

Josh slowed down ever so slightly, before his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

"What does it mean…?" I asked cautiously, watching his every reaction. Josh raised his shoulders and let them fall into a would-be-casual shrug but it was too stiff.

"I needed a filler."

Liar. I'd never thought about it before but we were all… teenagers. If he wasn't going to tell me I'd leave it to my own interpretation – whatever that was…

"Okay then," I pressed on from the uncomfortable conversation. "And then you say something like, 'Even if it hurts you, even if it breaks me' and 'Where do you get off you left me shaking?' Sorry, I've got to know."

Josh paused on the pavement and I stopped too. The sky overhead was growing ominously darker as the clouds rolled in. I glanced nervously upwards and started to bounce at my impatience. I should have asked when we were in somewhere dry.

"Does it really matter?" Josh asked with a sigh.

"Yes, if you're going to write songs about me, I want to know what that means," I said indignantly and a little disgruntled. Josh smiled meekly at my pouty expression and tone. He seemed really reluctant to answer the question.

"I was just… angry. I don't… like Alex." He stared at his trainers as he spoke. I took the small blow that I expected to be a lot worse. "I didn't want anyone to come in between us no matter how I acted. I was stupid and immature and an annoyance."

I made to stop him but he pushed on anyway.

"I just accentuated everything else cause it's just a song. Okay, I had a little or inspiration but it's still just a song. Not every song out there has a meaning." He finally met my gaze again with an apologetic smile. I threaded my arm through his and carried on walking.

"Well it's my favorite off the album." I laughed and bumped him again, but more softly this time. "Where are you heading?" We were almost at my house.

"Yours, obviously." Josh grinned cheekily. I nudged him in the ribs in mock outrage.

"S'alright, just invite yourself," I said sarcastically but couldn't help but smile. "Come on then."

Walking in the house I see Andy, sound asleep on the counter in the kitchen, his face buried in a bowl of Fruit Loops. Chuckling and rolling my eyes at him I head downstairs towards my room.


End file.
